Ahora son Tres
by catitax
Summary: A Konoha llega una persona misteriosa que no deja mostrar su rostro. ¿qué pasaría si en realidad esa persona no es una desconocida para algunos como Sasuke e Itachi. averiguenlo...una historia que mezcla el romance, el drama, un poco de humor y peleas...


Miró el horizonte cuando algo le dijo que eran las nueve de la noche. Se sentó en la rama más gruesa apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba, sacó un libro del bolsillo y se puso a leer. Algo que escuchaba lo sacó de su lectura.

- ¡buenos días kakashi-sensei! - dijo un joven de amarillos cabellos sonriendo y sentándose en la misma rama del otro individuo.

- creo que es buenas noches Naruto… - dijo un poco divertido kakashi retomando su lectura y poniéndose más cómodo en el árbol

- no sensei, usted está equivocado, en mi reloj son las once de la mañana – dijo Naruto mostrando su reloj.

- ¡es un reloj dibujado! – dijo apuntando la mano de Naruto – el palito no avanza…

- ah eso… es que el otro día me duché y se me olvidó sacármelo y por eso no funciona

- si… y además la tinta esta un poco corrida…

- ah bueno, entonces… ¡buenas noches sensei! – dijo sonriendo alegremente

- Buenas noches... ¿qué quieres pedirme?

- no nada, solo pasaba por aquí… bueno… usted podría…

- ¡dime de una vez Naruto! – dijo saliendo de su lectura.

- ¿usted podría comprarme un ramen?

- ay Naruto! tu siempre muerto de hambre… bueno, pero solo uno.

- pero…

- uno o nada ¡tómalo o déjalo!

- bueno sensei, como usted diga.

- vamos – dijo pensando en algo que recordó esa vez que pasó al frente del puesto de ramen hace tres días -, emm, Naruto, tu que pasas todos los días por el puesto, ¿podrías decirme si estos días has visto a alguien en ese puestos? - dijo emprendiendo el camino lentamente por el bosque -.

- emm… si sensei, pero no se si es mujer o hombre, dicen que se ha pasado allí los últimos tres días…

- ah…¿y no se sabe nada más de esa persona?

- no sensei, lo siento…

- Naruto, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esa persona, puede ser perfectamente un espía. Ahora vamos a ir al puesto y lo vamos a vigilar detenidamente ¿está claro?

- si, y ahora ¿podemos ir a comer? – se pone la mano en su estómago.

- ya, vamos

Caminaron lentamente hacia la aldea de Konoha y, antes de llagar al puesto de ramen, Kakashi sintió una presencia dentro del puesto, se detuvo de golpe y miro de un lado a otro.

- ¿qué pasa sensei?

- shh…no nada, sigamos... – dijo Kakashi para no preocupar a Naruto.

Cuando llegaron al puesto había un par de personas comiendo y, en un rincón se encontraba una persona tapada con una capucha, a pesar de que esa noche cálida. Comía detenidamente su ramen, cada cucharada de su comida, un sollozo. Cuando Kakashi y Naruto entraron, esta persona levantó la vista y miró detenidamente a las personas que habían entrado recientemente, los miró con ojo critico por uno instantes, luego retomó su cena. Kakashi se dispuso a sentar en un puesto más lejos de aquel individuo, mientras Naruto se sentaba al lado de Kakashi, lejos de aquella figura que Naruto ya pensaba que era un monstruo disfrazado, o quizás un fantasma…

- ¿qué van a querer señores?- exclamó la señora que servía el ramen.

- a este niño sírvale un plato de ramen grande

- ¿y para usted señor?

- para mí nada, gracias… perdón ¿me dejaría entrar al baño?

- si pase no más, por allí – dijo la señora sonriendo y apuntando hacia donde estaban los baños – esta al lado de la cocina.

- gracias.

Se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el baño, pero en ves de entrar a éste, entró a la cocina y llamó a la cocinera, la cual se acercó asustada y confusa.

- hola, ¿qué desea?.

- hola…¿usted me podría decir lo que esa persona hace aquí?

- ¿cuál?¿esa de capucha? – Kakashi asintió -. Sabe que, esa persona a estado aquí los últimos tres días, viene en la mañana y no se va hasta la noche, pide tres veces ramen al día y entre medio pide un refresco, no habla mas que para pedir comida, y lo único que se le a podido ver del cuerpo es la mano cuando paga. Una vez cuando yo la atendí y pagó, vi su mano, con lo que noté deduje que era mujer, ya que tenía los dedos muy finos y las uñas pintadas negras, también note que tenía un anillo que tomaba la manga de su capucha, formando un triángulo en la parte posterior de su mano.

- ¿eso es lo único que se sabe de esa persona? – dijo un insatisfecho.

- sí, señor. Lo siento si no le sirvió de mucha ayuda lo que le dije…

- al contrario, muchas gracias por lo que me ha dicho, me ha sacado de muchas dudas.

- de nada, y que disfrute su comida – dijo retirándose a la cocina con paso rápido.

Kakashi se quedó al frente de la cocina un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho

la cocinera hace un rato. Luego de unos minutos, se fue a sentar muy pensativo. Miraba

repetidas veces a esa extraña persona a la que solo conocían su mano.

- en qué esta pensando sensei

- ah¡..en nada Naruto, no te preocupes y termina tu ramen.

- ¿yo? ya me termine mi ramen hace mucho ratito…

- ah bueno… entonces, si quieres te puedes ir, yo pago

- esta bien, pero usted ¿no viene?

- emm…no Naruto, creo que me voy a quedar un poco más de tiempo

- entonces – dijo Naruto parándose de la silla -, nos vemos mañana

- adiós

- adiós sensei.

Naruto salio del puesto de ramen y desaprecio. Kakashi se acomodó mejor en la silla en que se encontraba y acto seguido, saco su libro del bolsillo y se puso a "leer", miraba a esa extraña persona que no se había movido de su puesto. Pasaron diez minutos en que el ninja no dejaba de vigilar a ese individuo. Cinco minutos después la persona de capucha pidió una bebida, momento clave para que Kakashi pudiese ver la mano de aquella persona.

- un refresco por favor – dijo una voz bastante deprimida.

- definitivamente es mujer – dijo Kakashi en un susurro casi inaudible

- ¿te acompleja que sea mujer? – le dijo la de capucha a Kakashi con un tono atrevido completamente distinto al anterior, mientras recibía su refresco – gracias

- yo no le he hablado a nadie –dijo él con un tono un poco mentiroso -, solo acabo de descubrir en mi libro que una persona era mujer, y no hombre como yo pensaba.

Al parecer la chica se avergonzó, ya que no volvió a hablar y tomaba nerviosa su bebida. Por lo menos Kakashi había comprobado que es persona era mujer…


End file.
